Passage Of Time
by Katatonic Wrath
Summary: Life was great for Harry Potter.Voldemort was gone and he married Ginny Weasley.All it took was one night for him to realize that everything he knew was wrong.Harry must travel the passage of time to fix his mistakes.Will he succeed or make all new ones?
1. Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or the magical world he lives in and all other characters abiding. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. She has created these fantastic characters. I only borrow them. I make no money, just fun.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first story. I tried my best, and I do love good criticism. I am an American, so the characters might be a little off, there might be an American saying or two. It is a cliche story, but I'm putting my own little twist on it. The rest of the story will be in 3rd POV. The prologue is the only chapter in Harry's POV. The first couple of chapters will be a little long, there is a lot of information coming through. So bear with me please!

**Passage of Time**

**Prologue**

I can recount the memories in head so clearly and so detailed. It was as if time had slowed down when it happened. I remember lying down with Ginny, my wife of two years, when the door slams open. "Expelliarmus." Someone shouts. My wand flies from my bed table, so do my glasses. A stream of electric blue hits my wife and me, paralyzing us.

In retrospect, when I view it all in my head, I see all of this happening so slow, as if it took several long minutes. It only took three seconds. Three seconds to disarm and paralyze Ginny and I, also blinding me. Did I really get so lazy in the two and a half years without Voldemort? My reflexes are practically gone. I feel ashamed that I let this happen. People's lives are at stake because of my carelessness.

All I can see is a blur of black robes and white faces as they come into my bedroom. The commotion stops and they stand completely still. Rogue Death Eaters, my house is protected from such intruders. How could they slip inside? The silence is deafening. I would yell if my mouth were not glued shut. Ask why they are here, and how they think they can get away with this. Without my sight, my hearing improved a little to compensate for the blindness. I could hear the clock ticking in my living room; I could also hear footsteps on the grass: slow, deliberate, and very close. I am waiting to see whom the Death Eaters are waiting for, is this intruder their leader? The person who found a way around the wards and protection spells around my house. I want to see who my attacker is. I am waiting for a moment of freedom to counterattack and bring them down. As the footsteps come closer, I try to count the white faces through the blurriness. I count maybe ten, I could be very wrong, my eyesight is horrible.

The footsteps are right outside my door. My heart is beating fast, and the anxiety is going to kill me. My bedroom door slides open a little and a tall, thin, ominous figure steps through. Through my blurry vision, I can make out a very familiar shape of my intruder's face, almost impossibly familiar. The silence is broken by my wife's gasp. I wonder how that is possible. Through my peripheral vision, a wonderful ability, I can see my wife's face clearly. She looks like she has seen a ghost. A most horrible and terrifying ghost.

"It's been a long time Mister Potter." A deep voice breaks through the wall of black robes, an impossibly familiar voice matching an impossibly familiar face. I would have gasped if I could. Standing in my bedroom was none other than Lord Voldemort. I had watched him die. I watched as his body dropped to the ground after I killed him. Somehow, he is standing before me, very much alive. I had hunted down every evil artifact that could have brought him back, and now he is somehow here? Still alive? How!

"I can presume that you have some questions for me. Well unfortunately, you cannot ask them. I will be doing all the speaking for the moment." Voldemort paused. He seemed to lean closer to me. His face getting clearer. He slips something on my face and I realize it is my glasses. Voldemort's face is so close to mine. His face looks different, human. It was Voldemort as I have never seen him: He had a full face, thick jet-black hair where he was once bald; it shined from the moonlight coming from my bedroom window. He had dark brown eyes, so full of hatred and loathing that I almost miss the bright red eyes that were so emotionless. Where there was nothing but two slits, there now lay a thin and pointy nose. The last feature is the two full lips instead of the snakelike ones he once possessed.

Why does he look so human? It is almost worst than his old face. At least I was used to seeing that. "Now isn't that better Mister Potter?" I realize that the snakelike hiss was no longer present when he spoke.

"Before I go and explain why I am alive and my appearance, I am going to tell you what I plan to do to you after my little story. I came here to kill you Little Harry. I am going to kill your lovely wife first, only allowing her to scream for your benefit, and then I will kill you." Voldemort stopped, he got off my bed, where I lay paralyzed, and conjured himself a chair. A nice comfortable light green chair, the very same ones that belong in my living room. Ginny had said that they accent my eyes. Voldemort sat down and propped his feet on my bed. I felt insulted, that was just rude.

Voldemort leaned back. His eyes were focused on mine. His mouth opened and words spilled out, the words of a story recounting my impending doom. "Mister Potter, I am highly amused that you truly believed I could be killed so easily. You and Dumbledore thought you had the world in your hands. What pompous asses the two of you make. I had split my souls too many times to count. There are so many out there that you will never find them all. The most important one was in the best and worst place. Worst because it was so obvious, sometimes I would fear it would be found. In the end, I knew no one would find it. Dumbledore's giant ego would not let him. I mean how would anyone ever think that a horcrux lay in Dumbledore's very own wand?" Voldemort stopped and smiled, letting the information sink in.

How many Horcruxes had he made? How could he split his soul once let alone more than seven times? How did Dumbledore, one of the greatest light wizards of our time, not know that an evil artifact lay in his wand? I lay absorbing all information given. I wondered to myself how all those things were possible, how Voldemort got away with it. When I get out of here, I plan to visit Albus' portrait, and ask all these questions.

Voldemort smiled, it actually scared the crap out of me, and he then opened his mouth to continue his story. "My very first Horcrux was my diary; it was a very messy scene. I created it when my basilisk killed the little mudblood. I did not even have to kill her myself. Unfortunately, there was all this dark magic covering my book. Everyone would have noticed. I kept it in Salazar's Chamber. It took a couple of months for the excess dark magic to leave and the book lay inconspicuous. To split my soul had deprived me of a lot of energy. I was not magically brilliant at Hogwarts for while. While I was recovering, I pondered what went wrong. So I experimented, this is where the numerous Horcruxes come in. I found out that I could put more of my soul into one object over another. I could take my soul out of the object without having to die first. I found out that any death would count; even a measly animal could create a Horcrux. I figured out how much power to put into the incantation. I refined the process so that my Horcruxes were undetectable. They looked like any other object; no one would be able to find it unless they were looking specifically for it. I made many Horcrux during this experimentation time. After Hogwarts, I hid my horcruxes all over the world, but those do not matter now. What does matter is how I managed to fool Albus Dumbledore.

"When I came to him to seek the Defense against the Dark Arts job, I was hoping to get in and find a chance alone with his wand. I never expected to be turned down, but I had brought something with me just in case. During the interview, I had a necklace on me. Simple silver chain with a very large emerald. It once belonged to Salazar; it was passed down in my family just like the ring. This necklace was also sold, before I was born. I tracked it down, going through black markets and everything else I could to get it back. This is an ordinary necklace. It has an extraordinary power to stop time. I did research on my new heirloom. There is no limitation to the power behind the emerald. The wearer can stop time for as long as they need to. The only setback is that there can be one person who is immune to the power of the emerald. That is the wearer's true love. Obviously, I never needed to worry about that. Once I placed that chain around my neck, I never took it off. In fact, I even had it on during my resurrection in your 4th year at Hogwarts, Mister Potter. You were most likely too traumatized to notice. I have only lost it twice in my life, well 3 lifetimes really. Once was when my body was destroyed when you were a baby. The second time was when you killed me at Hogwarts. I regained my precious emerald both times after I sent a loyal Death Eater after it.

"When Dumbledore rejected my offer, I grabbed my emerald. To use it, you hold it in you hand and think the incantation, _Vicis Exsisto Etiam. _It is Latin for "Time be Still." Time froze at the precise moment; Even Dumbledore could not do anything to stop it. I grabbed his wand and split my soul. I put the largest piece of my soul into his wand. I knew that this was going to be important later, but I did not foresee the consequences of the action. By losing the biggest piece, I lost a lot that made me human. I lost most of my patience, focus, everything that would have made me a better Dark Lord. I cursed Dumbledore and that teaching position. I walked away and never looked back. We all know how the rest goes, up until two years ago that is." Voldemort stopped talking to rest his throat.

I didn't know what to think. All the information was sinking in. An emerald necklace that can stop time, and he never takes it off. That was it! When I get my chance, I am lunging for that necklace. Ginny and I can take their wands and subdue the Death Eaters, and then I can deal with Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled, "My story is almost done. I cannot wait Little Potter. All these years my soul has been in Dumbledore's wand. Every time he used it, my soul became little more powerful. It absorbed all excess magic residing. Imagine all the magic it has been absorbing for 52 years Harry! Now when I died that second time, I had the wand in my hand. While everyone was celebrating, the Horcrux burst through Dumbledore's wand and connected with my soul. Now I was filled with power. I floated away, leaving the already decaying body behind. I ended up in a remote part of the forest. My empowered soul recreated my body. The exact way I had left it in the wand. No potion, the magic within my Horcrux was powerful enough. Ah, the wonder of magic Mr. Potter, all that I had lost by splitting that piece was regained. My patience and focus came back. That is why not a whisper was heard of my return. All my plans were locked up tight. Tonight seemed like forever to plan. It had to be perfect; of course, Mister Potter, you demand nothing else. I reworked it too many times to count. I had to stop time to personally take down all of your wards. Wards are hard to take down, but yours were practically delicious. I never had so much fun.

"Now Mister Potter, my story is over. I have explained why I am here, how that was possible, and why I look this way. More information than you needed to know really. I am going to kill you this time Potter. This is the day that your luck has finally run out." Voldemort started to stand up. My heart started beating. Voldemort was right about one thing, even if the rest was bullshit. I have always had luck on my side. Sadly, where is this luck now? Where is my opportunity to be free and kick arse? Voldemort stood at the foot of my bed. He starts to point his wand at me. He holds the position for a moment before sharply turning his wand and aims at Ginny. "Oh that's right," Voldemort laughs, "I did say I was going to kill the wife first."

My heart was about to beat right out my chest. Ginny gasps, "You said I wouldn't be harmed, only Harry."

Voldemort smiled, a cold evil smile, "Well I lied, you stupid little bint." Voldemort looked at Harry, " That's another thing you now know, your wife is a traitor." Without hesitation, Voldemort lifted his wand and the Killing Curse spew forth from his lips. A jet of bright green hit Ginny straight in the chest. My heart lay quiet with heartbreak and confusion. My beautiful wife, lying dead beside me, was a traitor. When? How? She was so strong and deep in the side of Light. She betrayed me and was willing to give up my life? What would give her cause? My eyes hurt from not being able to cry. Voldemort looked at me, raising his arm once more.

"Now Harry, It is time for you to die. You won two battles, but I have truly won the war. Avada Kedavra." Time had slowed down to the very millisecond. A jet of green flies at me, the same bright green curse that has flown at me so many times before. Will I be able to survive this time? Am I able? That remains to be seen. I close my eyes as I feel it hit me and everything fades to black.


	2. Chapter 1: Magical Afterlife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or the magical world he lives in and all other characters abiding. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. She has created these fantastic characters. I only borrow them. I make no money, just fun.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little late. I am aiming to a new chapter every week. Alas, I was overly busy this week. Nonetheless, it's here. I hope you like it. It's now in 3rd POV. I don't have a beta, so I might have some mistakes. I try to fine comb through it but I'm not perfect. So Enjoy.

* * *

**Passage of Time**

**Chapter 1: Magical Afterlife**

Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. He looked down. He was apparently standing but saw no floor. He thought that the idea of standing on nothing was ridiculous. Upon thinking that thought, a grey stone floor seemed to grow from Harry's feet. Harry looked up and the daunting white started to look like a very think fog, dissipating before his very eyes. He soon saw stone pillars and walls. A railroad track and the Hogwarts Express appeared before his very eyes. Harry walked up to the scarlet train and put a hand on it. "I'm at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." Harry mumbled to himself, wondering why he was here.

"Yes, you are Harry."

Harry spun around, reaching for his wand and finding nothing. He looked down to realize he was still in his pajamas. Harry looked back up to see Albus Dumbledore with a very amused expression. Harry suddenly had several hundred questions rising out of his mouth. Everything he had just learned, he wanted Albus to verify. The first question that popped out was, "Will I be wearing pajamas for the rest of my time in the afterlife?"

Albus chuckled. "No of course not Harry, don't worry about it. Shall we sit down for a minute?" Right next to Albus a wooden bench appeared. Harry walked over to sit down next to Albus, feeling very confused. Was he dead? Was that all?

Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It will be alright." He spoke softly.

Harry looked into Albus's face, a face so full of confidence. Harry was feeling so confused and lost. He hesitantly opened his mouth, "How sir? Voldemort is still very much alive, and I believe I am dead."

Albus did a little nod, "Harry, I was talking about Ginny."

Harry froze for a moment. He had actually forgotten about Ginny's betrayal. Maybe he just didn't want to remember. His heart thumped quietly afraid to make a noise. He thought about the years spent together, all those memories. Going through each memory, he realized that his heart didn't ache. It was as if he felt nothing at all. Harry looked up at Albus, confusion written on his face.

Albus sighed, "You don't feel any love for her anymore, do you? I was afraid this might happen."

"What sir? What were you afraid might happen?"

Albus looked down at Harry, sadness spread across his face and he started to twiddle his thumbs. "Harry my boy. I believe that you never truly loved her. My assumption was correct when I had thought that she might have drugged you with a love potion."

Harry was shocked; no words came out of his mouth. Love potion? Impossible. Ginny would never do that. Ginny was... what? Light? Romilda Vane was on the Light side, and she tried to drug him. That was during Hogwarts though; everyone acts like an idiot in Hogwarts. He fell in love with Ginny during Hogwarts. That's insane. Ginny was brought up right. would never allow love potions in her house. Then again, wasn't as innocent in her youth either. The two sides of Harry's brain fought each other for a good while, until Albus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry started; he had forgotten that Albus was there.

"Sir, why would she do that? When did she do it? As kids, we were always being watched. How did she keep me under her spell? Are you really sure?" Harry sprouted out a bunch of questions.

"Harry, you forget. You saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Even before then, she always had a lot of affection for you. Saving her, increased that affection. During your later years, your group confided in her and that helped her delusions. Like many girls in your year, she believed you two were meant to be. As for when, Romilda Vane sent you inconspicuous chocolates. Ginny had more opportunities. You came to the Burrow every summer and almost every Christmas. When your 6th year started, she had gotten on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I believe your team eats breakfast together on game days. I do not know exactly when, that is up to you. Think back to when you started feeling strong emotions for Miss Weasly."

Harry did think back, he knew he didn't start thinking about Ginny until 6th year. He started to feel jealous when Ginny left him on the train to go find Dean. The feeling got stronger from then on. _Therefore, she dosed me that day, before we left for the train. _Harry thought. She kept doing it until I finally broke and kissed her, but she didn't stop. She never stopped for two years. Harry felt anger fill up. He felt used and manipulated. How could she? He almost couldn't believe it, but his heart said something different. He felt no love for her. That drastic change couldn't have happened if the feeling was natural. When he died, the affect wore off. Harry looked at Albus with tears forming in his eyes, "How could she?"

Albus sighed deeply. "I'm terribly sorry, Harry. I wish I could have stopped it, but alas, no one actually caught her making it or giving it to you. I only thought she was doing it, I didn't have proof until now."

Harry looked down. His shoulders slumped in dejection. He didn't want to believe it. All those years, he truly believed he loved her. The thought of her betrayal came to mind and he looked back up. "Sir, Ginny betrayed me to Voldemort. If she loved me and had me wrapped around her finger, why would she do that?"

Albus looked down at Harry and almost didn't want to say it. He grimaced a little. Albus spoke slow and deliberate, "Harry, now I don't know for sure. I just have my guesses. I believe that the glamour of being with Harry Potter wore off. She finally understood that you were just a normal boy. Her delusions of grandeur subsided. Now normally, she would have just broken up with you, but then that would mean revealing that she dosed you with love potion. During that time of predicament, Voldemort came along and made an offer. Somehow, she thought killing you was better than revealing that she was a weak person. I am truly sorry, Harry."

Harry had stood up. His fists were balled up. He felt like punching someone, or at least throwing a good hex. He was used, manipulated, _and then thrown away?_ No one should be treated that way. Voldemort never even treated him that way. Merlin, it was too much to handle. Harry let out a scream; the force nearly knocked him off his feet. Harry collapsed on the floor, half yelling, and half crying.

After awhile, Harry had his face pressed against the hard stone floor. His throat hurt from screaming. He just lay there breathing. He felt loads better. Just getting all that out helped so much. He felt slightly embarrassed for acting like that in front of Albus. He just couldn't help it. He turned to face Albus, and the former professor was just sitting calmly. He didn't look abashed or ashamed for having witness that. Albus just smiled. "Harry I'm glad you got that out."

Harry blinked. "R-really sir?"

Albus smiled. "Yes, Harry. There are two ways to deal with heartbreak and tragedies. On one side, you can mope for a very long time, pushing away loved ones as you do so. On the other side, you can let it all out at once, and start the healing process early. You chose the smarter method. It will still hurt, especially when you see her again, but now you will be better off." Albus smiled wider, showing that he was proud of Harry.

Harry blinked once more, not expecting that response. He got off the floor and sat back down with Albus. "I guess I will have to see her again. I mean, I don't know how big the afterlife is but there is always a chance of seeing her."

Albus did a quick nod. "Yes of course, Harry. Now that we covered Miss Weasly's betrayal, let's focus on the usual trouble, Lord Voldemort. Now that he is back, what shall we do about it?" Albus clapped his hands together and looked at Harry, waiting for his opinion.

"I thought I was dead sir, how can we take on Voldemort?"

Albus smiled. "Well, as like last time we were in the predicament. You have a choice, Harry. "

Harry looked straight ahead, not really focusing on anything. "A choice, sir?" he said hesitantly

"Yes, Harry, you have a choice. You can either go on to the afterlife. You will be able to see your family and be at peace, or you can choose the opportunity of a lifetime." Albus leaned forward. He spoke slowly but there was a layer of excitement behind it. "Harry, I'm offering you something that rarely ever comes along. It's never happened in my lifetime, or anyone else I've ever known. Harry I'm offering you the chance to go back in time and do it all over again." Albus smiled wide. All excitement was showing.

Harry sat back, not really believing his ears. Time travel? He'd done that before, back in 3rd year. He stated as much to the former professor. Albus laughed, but not in mockery. "Oh Harry, no. The Time Turner cannot do the same thing. When you used it, you were there with your past self. I'm offering you to become you past self. Wherever you end up in time, you will be in your old body. There won't be two of you, just one. Now what about that, Harry?"

Harry looked at Albus with wide eyes. "Sir, where will I end up? What part in time?

Albus's smiled faltered a little. "That's the glorious part of magic, it could be any time. It could be the 5 minutes before you died or it could be when you were a baby. Harry, don't fret about what time you'll be sent back to. I know you'll be able to handle it. I know you can handle an immense amount. That is why I knew I could trust you with the Horcrux search,"

Harry looked a little doubtful. "How do you have the power to send me back in time?"

"Simple, I am not doing it. Magic is."

"Magic?" Harry stated dubiously.

Albus's smile came back in full. "Harry you must realize, magic isn't lifeless. It is the very opposite. It's the reason that the wand chooses the wizard, or why the staircases in Hogwarts move on their own. It is why there are squibs and muggleborn in our world. Magic does in fact choose who can command it. Now we know that there are some very bad wizards in our world. Some we believe shouldn't be allowed to have magic. Magic doesn't choose a side; it is completely neutral. There cannot be light without dark. Magic is all about balance. Now, Voldemort is doing something that Magic as a whole cannot condone. He is threatening our very existence. He will not stop at killing all the muggles. He will end up killing everyone. You are being given a very rare opportunity. The very heart of magic is sending you back to fix it all and maybe even have a better life this time." Albus was waving his arms as though that helped his explanation. Harry was still very much confused, but he did get the gist of it.

Harry sat still. He realized that Albus had goaded him into a corner. He knew he really didn't have a choice. If Voldemort was back once more, Harry knew that he'd have to take care of it. He felt unease when thinking about time travel. Not even knowing where he will end up. Albus trusts him. Albus thinks he can handle it. Maybe he will even go back far enough to save Sirius. Harry crushed that hope before it could continue. At least he could try to save the other people who died in the final battle. That would be worth it. He would be able to fall in love for real this time. Weighing both pros and cons, Harry looked up at Albus and said, "I'll do it."

Albus clapped his hands. "Brilliant, my boy, I am glad that you made the right decision. Now let's talk about a couple things. I do not believe it wise to go sprouting about that you're from the future. Some people would abuse that information. One last thing, Harry, do not tell my past self. Do not even let me hint at the possibility. I told you once that I also make mistakes. I believe that I would be one of the people to abuse that knowledge." Albus ended that speech on a sad note.

Harry shook his head. "Sir, how can I go through this without you? I'll need some guidance. That last year with Voldemort was hell. You have no idea how hard it was for me. Now you're asking me to go back in time without anyone?"

Albus also shook his head. "I didn't say you couldn't tell anyone. Just be careful."

"I guess that works. Not like I have a choice, right?" Harry sighed. "I never have a choice." He mumbled to himself. Harry looked back at Albus. Trying to pull on a cheery face, he said, "So when do I go?"

"Well, right now."

Harry started. "What? Now?"

Albus looked forward at the scarlet steam engine. "Well Harry, no time like the present. Why wait around? Let's jump into your new life."

Harry stood up. "Well, er, ok I guess. How do we do this? Where do I go?" Harry started fidgeting. He started to get nervous. He didn't really know what he was getting into.

Albus also stood and smiled. "It's simple. Get on the train, Harry. All you have to do is hop on the train and it will take you where you need to go."

Harry looked skeptical. "Really, sir, that's it?"

"Yes, Harry. Now go." Albus lightly pushed Harry toward the Hogwarts express. Harry walked up to it. He looked back at Albus one more time and then took a step onto the train. Once he was completely inside, the train blew its whistle and Harry could feel it start to move. He looked back at Albus one last time.

Albus waved. "Oh Harry, There's one last thing to tell you. It's all about one object, not a hundred."

Harry strained to hear. Did he say one object? What object? "What sir?" Harry yelled, but Albus just waved.

"Goodbye, my boy, remember to have fun. It's not always about Voldemort. Don't let him consume your life, go live it." Albus Dumbledore vanished from view as the train pulled out of the station.

Harry sat down in the front compartment. The grey walls of the station were long gone. The white came back. It looked like he was traveling through a solid white tunnel. He felt the train rumble and the compartment went dark. It took him a second to realize that the white tunnel became black. A soft glow seemed to grow on the wall he was passing by. He stared at it until he could make out very blurry shapes. The longer he stared, the clearer they became. He could make out a mesh of black hair and something very long and red. Faces came into view, his parents. He could see their faces through bars of some sort. Harry knew he was seeing himself as a baby. He saw his mother lift him out of his crib and coddle him. The glow faded and his mother vanished into darkness.

The wall soon glowed again. More scenes showed from his life. After watching himself in the crib, he saw more moments with his parents. He watched their death. He saw himself being sent to his Aunt's house. Harry sat and watched. It was like a movie of some sort. He watched himself grow up. I got a little angry at his treatment with the Dursleys. Children don't need to grow up like that. He knew if he went back in the right part of time. He would do his best to avoid them completely. Harry sat back and tried to relax as he watched himself. Soon he saw himself go to Hogwarts. Harry leaned forward. He wondered when he would be dropped off, or why he was even watching himself grow up.

Harry smiled when he saw his friends going with him through all the trouble they caused in school. He watched himself through each year. He saw himself going through 4th year. Harry grimaced when he saw himself and Cedric about the reach for the cup together. The scene faded to black. Harry relaxed; he didn't want to see that all over again.

The train jerked. Harry was thrown out of the seat and out of the compartment. The train had actually started to tilt to its right side. Harry started to slide towards the main doors. Through the dark, he tried to grab anything that he could to hold on. His fingers easily slipped off, as though everything was covered in butter. Harry slid out of the train and fell into the black void.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that explains everything. I tried my best. If any questions, feel free to ask. I've been wondering about a relationship with Harry. I've always read slash stories but I know some people are uncomfortable. I hope that it will not push you from the story. It will be light, no heavy scenes. A relationship might not even be in this story, possibly in the sequel, which I am planning. I promise it will be tastefully done. Contact me with opinions. I love comments.


	3. Chapter 2: Tournament End, New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or the magical world he lives in and all other characters abiding. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. She has created these fantastic characters. I only borrow them. I make no money, just fun.

**A/N: **Sorry the update was so late; my internet has been down, so I wasn't able to post a new chapter. I wasn't inspired to write because of it. Therefore, this chapter is a little short. My other chapters were longer by several hundred words. I hope that this will tie you down until I can give you another one. There won't be any more chapters with nothing but information. We got all of that settled. I'm sorry you had to deal with the really slow chapters. That's all behind us now. Let's get on with the show!!

**Passage of Time**

**Chapter 2: Tournament End, New Beginning **

Harry felt like he was being pulled through a tube by his navel. The sensation was a cross between using a Portkey and Apparition. The feeling felt very odd to Harry, and he didn't like it at all. Fortunately, for him, the feeling ended a second later with Harry landing hard on the grass. He laid there for a second, trying to recover from the pain. His leg hurt beyond just a fall. He looked closer at it and found blood. Harry wondered why his leg was bleeding; the fall wasn't bad enough to cause bleeding. He shook himself and tried to concentrate on where he was. Upon looking up, he found himself in a very familiar graveyard. The realization was dawning on Harry. The last thing he saw on the train was the 3rd Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That's where he had landed. That was why his leg was bleeding. He had been tossed around by that giant abomination of a spider, right before being Portkeyed to the graveyard. This meant that he was at Voldemort's resurrection. Harry stood up slowly, putting all the weight on his good leg. If he was at Voldemort's resurrection, that meant he wasn't alone.

"Harry, are you OK? You landed pretty hard there."

Harry turned so fast, he missed a step and nearly fell. The pain shot through his leg, he winced but tried to ignore it. He couldn't believe his ears. He righted himself and looked properly at the person next to him. It was Cedric Diggory, alive before his very eyes. Harry sucked in his breath. He was afraid to breath. He was afraid that Cedric wasn't real. Cedric just looked at him in concern. "Harry, you look like you saw a ghost. Did you hit your head?"

Harry stared for a moment longer, and then he smiled. "No, Cedric, I'm fine." Cedric was alive. Harry's heart thumped joyfully. He could save him. "Wands out though, we'd better be safe."

Cedric nodded in agreement. Harry knew that Wormtail was going to come out any second now. This time he would be ready. This time he would be able to save Cedric. Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the spot where he knew Wormtail would enter. Cedric looked at Harry in confusion. He whispered, "Harry, what are you aiming at? You know what's going to happen?" Harry nodded. "Yeah I do, but no time to explain." Cedric looked disgruntled but nodded once. Harry was sure that Cedric would make him tell eventually.

Right on time, Harry saw someone coming in the exact direction he remembered. It was like a real heavy dose of Déjà vu. He straightened himself up, ready to take action. He remembered that Voldemort would whisper the order before Wormtail would take action.

"Kill the-"

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry shouted. Cedric sent a stunner a second afterward. Wormtail froze up and fell to the ground. The bundle that was in his hands flew to the side and started rocking violently. Harry ran up to the frozen traitor. Well more like a fast skip, he had to limp. Cedric was behind shouting for him to be careful. He reached Wormtail and looked down at the petrified body. Harry gave him a good kick. It was what he deserved. Harry winced at the pain, but it was worth it. He took Wormtail's wand, and pocketed it. Wormtail had a large amount of luck, just as much as Harry did. He had a knack for escaping, and Harry wasn't going to let that happen this time.

Cedric finally caught up to Harry. He was stashing his wand in his robe when he caught sight of body. His eyes widened. He pointed a shaking finger at Wormtail and whispered, "Is that Peter Pettigrew? I thought he was dead." Cedric shot a questioning look at Harry. Harry shot one back at Cedric. "How do you know about Peter?"

Cedric shrugged. "Everyone knows about his death. Sirius Black killed him. Last year, when he escaped, my parents told me the story. Now what is he doing here?" Harry looked down at Wormtail and kicked him again. The pain shot through his leg once more in an angry reminder of the wound. He nearly swore and berated himself to never kick the traitor again. He wasn't worth that much pain. He then smirked at Cedric and stated, "I'll let you in on a little secret, or rather a giant lie. Sirius never killed him. Peter staged it. He was the real traitor, and he let Sirius take the blame for it. I'm planning on turning him in." Harry muttered a spell and ropes flew around the body. He then levitated Wormtail and started to pull him back towards the Cup as best as he could.

Cedric just watched Harry for a moment before he noticed the rocking bundle. They had forgotten it. They were paying more attention to the supposed dead wizard. Cedric walked up to the bundle and peeked in. He was immediately repulsed and backed away. "Um, Harry? What the hell is this?" Cedric pulled out his wand and pointed it at the frail body of Voldemort. He was unsure of what to do next.

Harry turned and shuddered. He remembered how ugly that thing was. Harry left Wormtail by a gravestone. He walked over and wondered how he going to explain this to Cedric. He looked at Cedric's face. Cedric looked bewildered and slightly scared. Harry sighed. "I'm not sure that you're going to believe me, but that is the crippled body of Voldemort."

Cedric jumped back. He started shaking a little bit. "What? That's You-Know-Who!? Uh, how? Why here, with us?" He finally looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Where are we by the way?"

Harry was looking at the small bundle. He was thinking over his answer. They weren't hard questions, but the answers were slightly confusing. Harry knew that people didn't want to believe. He hoped Cedric would listen to him and believe him. Harry started to answer Cedric's questions. What had really happened on that night when Voldemort disappeared. The reason they were in this little graveyard in Little Hangleton. He also talked about why he was in the tournament in the first place, and about the imposter Moody. It only took about 15 minutes to answer. Harry didn't tell Cedric about the time travel, even though he wanted to. He felt that Cedric earned it. He also didn't talk about Cedric dying, maybe another day.

Cedric stood there in silence. Harry hoped that he would believe him. Harry didn't know how he would feel if Cedric spurned him. Cedric looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded. "I believe you, Harry. I know that you're a decent bloke. I know that you wouldn't lie about something about this. I knew that you didn't put your name in the Goblet, and I was right." Cedric put his hand out for Harry, and Harry took it. Harry felt relieved that he could count on Cedric, that he would be by his side.

They both watched the bundle and wondered what to do next. Harry was trying to remember something he was told about this night. It was something about Voldemort. Harry screwed his face up in concentration. There was something, what was it? All of a sudden, it hit him like lightening, the emerald. The necklace that freezes time, Voldemort said that he had it during his resurrection. Harry bent down and opened the bundle. He shuddered at the sight. It was worse then just remembering. Cedric grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing, Harry?" Harry brushed him off. It wasn't here. Did Voldemort lie? The small body shivered and hissed. Harry thought for a moment. If Voldemort didn't have it, then who did? He turned and looked at where Wormtail lie. Wormtail was the only other person there when Voldemort gained his body back. Harry ran toward him and started searching through his robes. In one of the inner pockets, He felt an object. So, Voldemort hadn't lied, it was here. He brought it out and looked at it properly in the moonlight.

The necklace seemed very inconspicuous. The silver chain that held the emerald was very simple. It was a very long chain that consisted of little loops, with no clasp in sight. The silver was tarnished. Harry wondered if it could be repaired. The poor necklace looked filthy, not something worth of Salazar Slytherin. The emerald itself wasn't something to look at either. It was about the size of a Galleon. The sliver that held it was tarnished as well, with dirt ingrained into it. The most marvelous thing about it was how bright the stone seemed to be. It was as if there was a fire lit inside. The emerald almost made up for how pathetic the rest of the necklace looked.

Harry held the necklace very gently in one hand, as if it was about to break. His fingers glided across the emerald, almost caressing it. Harry slid the necklace around his head and grasped the emerald in his hand. He was about the think the incantation, but paused. No, it didn't feel right to do it now, another time. He looked over to where he left Cedric, and didn't see him. Harry started to panic, and heard a snigger from behind.

"I'm behind you, Harry. What's that thing? It's filthy."

Harry held it up so Cedric could see. "It's a very old necklace that Salazar Slytherin owned. Voldemort had it, until now." Harry smiled, he was very proud of himself. Cedric raised an eyebrow. "What's so important about it?"

Harry's smile faded, he bit his lip. "Well, nothing really, Voldemort liked objects that were owned by the Founders. Nothing magical about it. I'm going to give it to Professor Dumbledore when we get back." Harry felt bad about lying to Cedric, but he had no other option right now. He looked at the Cup that was just a couple of feet away. "The cup is a Portkey; it'll take us back to Hogwarts." Cedric was staring at the cup as well, and then he turned and looked at Voldemort. "What about You-Know-Who?"

Harry spared a quick glance and snorted in disgust. "Well, he can just die. He'll come back eventually. He won't ever stop. Don't worry about him. When it's time, he will get taken care of." Harry grabbed the ropes that were holding Wormtail. He looked at Cedric and offered half of it. "Will you help me pull, my leg hurts, and he's heavy." Cedric laughed and grabbed the proffered ropes. They both started walking to the cup, pulling Peter Pettigrew along with them.

"Hey, Harry, how do you know all of this? That You-Know Who would be here and with a wizard that should be dead." Harry shook his head. He really didn't want to answer all these questions. It would only lead to more awkward questions. "Cedric, I promise that I will tell you, I think you deserve to know, but not right now. It's going to be hell when we get back. Let's sort through all of that first, then we can talk. You have my word, It's just going to be a very long conversation." Harry looked at Cedric with hope in his eyes. Cedric just sighed. "Yeah, alright, I won't bother you with all these questions, but you have my word that I will come after you for answers eventually."

Harry smiled wide. He knew Cedric would do that. They had come up to the Cup. "Cedric, one last thing, don't tell anyone about the necklace. Let Professor Dumbledore sort that out. Are you ready?"

Cedric gave Harry an odd look but nodded. "Yeah, let's go." They both made sure that they had a firm grip on Wormtail. They both reached down and grabbed the Cup. This time Harry wasn't going back alone. This time, he had saved Cedric, and he was going to clear his godfather's name.

They both vanished from the graveyard. It was hard to hold on to an unconscious person while being Portkeyed. They landed safely in front of the entrance to the maze. For the first time in Harry's life, he didn't fall. He kept both feet firmly on the ground. The crowd broke out in cheers. Everyone from Hogwarts was celebrating when they saw both their Hogwarts Champions appear. Some of the adults started yelling when they saw a third wizard with the boys. The cheers quieted down and the adults started to walk up to Harry and Cedric with wands out. Harry just looked for Professor Dumbledore; he was standing behind the crowd. He also had his wand out and was looking concerned and curious.

Harry called out to the Professor and Dumbledore finally quieted the frantic adults. Everyone hushed up; they were trying to hear what was going to be said. Professor Dumbledore gave a little wave to Harry, to encourage him to say what he needed to. Harry pulled all his strength together, and called in a steady voice, "Professor, I give you Peter Pettigrew." Harry and Cedric both threw Wormtail toward the Professor.

The whole stadium erupted in chaos.


End file.
